High performance thermoplastic polymers such as poly(etherimide)s have been used to fabricate parts for numerous applications. Each application requires particular tensile and flexural properties, impact strength, heat distortion temperature (HDT), and resistance to warp. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,410 provides a poly(etherimide)-poly(phenylene sulfide) blend having good flexural strength characteristics. U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,093 provides poly(etherimide) compositions that have improved solvent resistance and are suitable for use in preparing films, molding compounds, coatings, and the like.
These thermoplastic polymers are characterized by a high glass transition temperature, usually above about 180xc2x0 C., which makes them suitable for use in applications that require exposure to high temperatures. A drawback of these materials is that they exhibit poor melt flow properties, which makes processing difficult. Injection molding of thermoplastic polymers, for instance, is more easily performed with a thermoplastic resin that has a higher melt volume rate (MVR). Good melt flow properties are necessary to achieve fast molding cycles and to permit molding of complex parts. At the same time, mechanical properties such as impact strength and ductility must be maintained in order to pass product specifications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,779 to White et al. discloses blends of polyetherimide and polyphenylene ether which exhibit good impact strength as well as good mechanical properties. White et al. focus on the comparability of polyphenylene ethers with polyetherimide, teaching that homogenous blends and non-uniform products may result. However, if amorphous polymers are employed, they are compatible and transparent films may be cast. The compatibility of the polyphenylene ethers to polyetherimide lessens as the quantity of aliphatic groups in the polymer increases. Although White et al. discuss polypheneylene ether polymers, they fail to teach the effects of such polymers and polymer blends on melt flow characteristics.
There accordingly remains a need in the art for thermoplastic polymers with improved melt flow properties, without the consequent loss of other desirable characteristics in the finished product.
The above-described needs are met by a high performance, thermoplastic polymer composition having improved melt flow properties, comprising a high Tg, thermoplastic polymer resin and a poly(arylene ether) having a low intrinsic viscosity, preferably less than about 0.25 deciliters per gram (dl/g). Addition of low intrinsic viscosity poly(arylene ether)s generally have no or minimal detrimental effects on other physical properties of the thermoplastic polymer compositions.
Addition of a poly(arylene ether) having a low intrinsic viscosity (IV) to high performance, high Tg, amorphous thermoplastic polymers provides highly improved melt flow properties to such polymers, without causing degradation of important mechanical properties such as impact strength and ductility. Other optional additives may also be used in the compositions to obtain other desired polymer properties.
Suitable high performance, high Tg thermoplastic polymer resins are known in the art, and typically have glass transition temperatures (Tg) of about 170xc2x0 C. or greater, with about 200xc2x0 C. or greater preferred. Exemplary resins include poly(imide), poly(sulfone), poly(ether sulfone), and other polymers.
Useful thermoplastic poly(imide) resins have the general formula (I): 
wherein a is more than 1, typically about 10 to about 1,000 or more, and more preferably about 10 to about 500; and V is a tetravalent linker without limitation, as long as the linker does not impede synthesis or use of the polyimide. Suitable linkers include but are not limited to: (a) substituted or unsubstituted, saturated, unsaturated or aromatic monocyclic and polycyclic groups having about 5 to about 50 carbon atoms, (b) substituted or unsubstituted, linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated alkyl groups having 1 to about 30 carbon atoms; or combinations comprising at least one of the foregoing. Suitable substitutions and/or linkers include, but are not limited to, ethers, epoxides, amides, esters, and combinations comprising at least one of the foregoing. Preferred linkers include but are not limited to tetravalent aromatic radicals of formula (II), such as: 
wherein W is a divalent moiety selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, CyH2yxe2x80x94, CyH2y-2xe2x80x94 (y being an integer from 1 to 10), and halogenated derivatives thereof, including perfluoroalkylene groups, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 wherein the divalent bonds of the xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or the xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 group are in the 3,3xe2x80x2, 3,4xe2x80x2, 4,3xe2x80x2, or the 4,4xe2x80x2 positions, and wherein Z includes, but is not limited, to divalent radicals of formula (III): 
R in formula (I) includes but is not limited to substituted or unsubstituted divalent organic radicals such as: (a) aromatic hydrocarbon radicals having about 6 to about 20 carbon atoms and halogenated derivatives thereof; (b) straight or branched chain alkylene radicals having about 2 to about 20 carbon atoms; (c) cycloalkylene radicals having about 3 to about 20 carbon atoms, or (d) divalent radicals of the general formula (IV): 
wherein Q includes but is not limited to a divalent moiety selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O) xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, CyH2yxe2x80x94, CyH2y-2xe2x80x94 (y being an integer from 1 to 10), and halogenated derivatives thereof, including perfluoroalkylene groups.
Preferred classes of poly(imide) polymers include poly(amide imide) polymers and poly(etherimide) polymers, particularly those poly(etherimide) polymers known in the art which are melt processable, such as those whose preparation and properties are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,803,085 and 3,905,942, each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Preferred poly(etherimide) resins comprise more than 1, typically about 10 to about 1000 or more, and more preferably about 10 to about 500 structural units, of the formula (V): 
wherein T is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or a group of the formula xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 wherein the divalent bonds of the xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or the xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 group are in the 3,3xe2x80x2, 3,4xe2x80x2, 4,3xe2x80x2, or the 4,4xe2x80x2 positions, and wherein Z includes, but is not limited, to divalent radicals of formula (III) as defined above.
In one embodiment, the poly(etherimide) may be a copolymer which, in addition to the etherimide units described above, further contains poly(imide) structural units of the formula (VI): 
wherein R is as previously defined for formula (I) and M includes, but is not limited to, radicals of formula (VII): 
The poly(etherimide) can be prepared by any of the methods known to those skilled in the art, including the reaction of an aromatic bis(ether anhydride) of the formula (VIII): 
with an organic diamine of the formula (IX):
xe2x80x83H2Nxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94NH2 xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IX)
wherein T and R are defined as described above in formulas (I) and (IV).
Examples of specific aromatic bis(ether anhydride)s and organic diamines are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,972,902 and 4,455,410, which are incorporated herein by reference. Illustrative examples of aromatic bis(ether anhydride)s of formula (VIII) include: 2,2-bis[4-(3,4-dicarboxyphenoxy)phenyl]propane dianhydride (i.e., the dianhydride of bisphenol-A); 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(3,4-dicarboxyphenoxy)diphenyl ether dianhydride; 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(3,4-dicarboxyphenoxy)diphenyl sulfide dianhydride; 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(3,4-dicarboxyphenoxy)benzophenone dianhydride; 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(3,4-dicarboxyphenoxy)diphenyl sulfone dianhydride; 2,2-bis[4-(2,3-dicarboxyphenoxy)phenyl]propane dianhydride; 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(2,3-dicarboxyphenoxy)diphenyl ether dianhydride; 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(2,3-dicarboxyphenoxy)diphenyl sulfide dianhydride; 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(2,3-dicarboxyphenoxy)benzophenone dianhydride; 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(2,3-dicarboxyphenoxy)diphenyl sulfone dianhydride; 4-(2,3-dicarboxyphenoxy)-4xe2x80x2-(3,4-dicarboxyphenoxy)diphenyl-2,2-propane dianhydride; 4-(2,3-dicarboxyphenoxy)-4xe2x80x2-(3,4-dicarboxyphenoxy)diphenyl ether dianhydride; 4-(2,3-dicarboxyphenoxy)-4xe2x80x2-(3,4-dicarboxyphenoxy)diphenyl sulfide dianhydride; 4-(2,3-dicarboxyphenoxy)-4xe2x80x2-(3,4-dicarboxyphenoxy)benzophenone dianhydride and 4-(2,3-dicarboxyphenoxy)-4xe2x80x2-(3,4-dicarboxyphenoxy)diphenyl sulfone dianhydride, as well as various mixtures comprising at least one of the foregoing aromatic bis(ether anhydride)s.
The bis(ether anhydride)s can be prepared by the hydrolysis, followed by dehydration, of the reaction product of a nitro substituted phenyl dinitrile with a metal salt of dihydric phenol compound in the presence of a dipolar, aprotic solvent. A preferred class of aromatic bis(ether anhydride)s included by formula (VIII) above includes, but is not limited to, compounds wherein T is of the formula (X): 
and the ether linkages, for example, are preferably in the 3,3xe2x80x2, 3,4xe2x80x2, 4,3xe2x80x2, or 4,4xe2x80x2 positions, and mixtures comprising at least one of the foregoing linkages, and where Q is as defined above.
Many diamino compound may be employed. Examples of suitable compounds are ethylenediamine, propylenediamine, trimethylenediamine, diethylenetriamine, triethylenetetramine, hexamethylenediamine, heptamethylenediamine, octamethylenediamine, nonamethylenediamine, decamethylenediamine, 1,12-dodecanediamine, 1,18-octadecanediamine, 3-methylheptamethylenediamine, 4,4-dimethylheptamethylenediamine, 4-methylnonamethylenediamine, 5-methylnonamethylenediamine, 2,5-dimethylhexamethylenediamine, 2,5-dimethylheptamethylenediamine, 2,2-dimethylpropylenediamine, N-methyl-bis (3-aminopropyl) amine, 3-methoxyhexamethylenediamine, 1,2-bis(3-aminopropoxy) ethane, bis(3-aminopropyl)sulfide, 1,4-cyclohexanediamine, bis-(4-aminocyclohexyl) methane, m-phenylenediamine, p-phenylenediamine, 2,4-diaminotoluene, 2,6-diaminotoluene, m-xylylenediamine, p-xylylenediamine, 2-methyl-4,6-diethyl-1,3-phenylene-diamine, 5-methyl-4,6-diethyl-1,3-phenylene-diamine, benzidine, 3,3xe2x80x2-dimethylbenzidine, 3,3xe2x80x2-dimethoxybenzidine, 1,5-diaminonaphthalene, bis(4-aminophenyl) methane, bis(2-chloro-4-amino-3,5-diethylphenyl) methane, bis(4-aminophenyl) propane, 2,4-bis(b-amino-t-butyl)toluene, bis(p-b-amino-t-butylphenyl) ether, bis(p-b-methyl-o-aminophenyl)benzene, bis(p-b-methyl-o-aminopentyl) benzene, 1,3-diamino-4-isopropylbenzene, bis(4-aminophenyl) sulfide, bis (4-aminophenyl) sulfone, bis(4-aminophenyl) ether, and 1,3-bis(3-aminopropyl) tetramethyldisiloxane. Mixtures comprising at least one of these compounds may also be present. The preferred diamino compounds are aromatic diamines, especially m- and p-phenylenediamine, hexamethylenediamnine, aliphatic diamines, and mixtures comprising at least one of the foregoing diamines.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the poly(etherimide) resin comprises structural units according to formula (V) wherein each R is independently p-phenylene or m-phenylene or a mixture comprising at least one of the foregoing Rs, and T is a divalent radical of the formula (XI): 
Included among the many methods of making the poly(imide)s, particularly poly(etherimide) polymers, are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,847,867, 3,814,869, 3,850,885, 3,852,242, 3,855,178, 3,983,093, and 4,443,591. These patents are incorporated herein by reference for the purpose of teaching, by way of illustration, general and specific methods for preparing polyimides.
In general, the reactions can be carried out employing well-known solvents, e.g., o-dichlorobenzene, m-cresol/toluene and the like, to effect a reaction between the anhydride of formula (VIII) and the diamine of formula (IX), at temperatures of about 100xc2x0 C. to about 250xc2x0 C. Alternatively, the poly(etherimide) can be prepared by melt polymerization of aromatic bis(ether anhydride)s (VIII) and diamines (IX) by heating a mixture of the starting materials to elevated temperatures with concurrent stirring. Generally, melt polymerizations employ temperatures of about 200xc2x0 C. to about 400xc2x0 C. Chain stoppers and branching agents may also be employed in the reaction. When polyetherimide/polyimide copolymers are employed, a dianhydride, such as pyromellitic dianhydride, is used in combination with the bis(ether anhydride). The poly(etherimide) resins can optionally be prepared from reaction of an aromatic bis(ether anhydride) with an organic diamine in which the diamine is present in the reaction mixture at no more than about 0.2 molar excess, and preferably less than about 0.2 molar excess. Under such conditions the poly(etherimide) resin has less than about 15 microequivalents per gram (xcexceq/g) acid titratable groups, and preferably less than about 10 xcexceq/g acid titratable groups, as shown by titration with chloroform solution with a solution of 33 weight percent (wt %) hydrobromic acid in glacial acetic acid. Acid-titratable groups are essentially due to amine end-groups in the poly(etherimide) resin.
Generally, useful poly(etherimide) resins have a melt flow rate of about 1.0 to about 200 grams per ten minutes (xe2x80x9cg/10 minxe2x80x9d), as measured by American Society for Testing Materials (xe2x80x9cASTMxe2x80x9d) D1238 at 337xc2x0 C., using a 6.6 kilogram (xe2x80x9ckgxe2x80x9d) weight. In a preferred embodiment, the polyetherimide resin has a weight average molecular weight (Mw) of about 10,000 to about 150,000 grams per mole (xe2x80x9cg/molexe2x80x9d), as measured by gel permeation chromatography, using a polystyrene standard. Such polyetherimide resins typically have an intrinsic viscosity greater than about 0.2 deciliters per gram (xe2x80x9cdl/gxe2x80x9d), preferably about 0.35 to about 0.7 dl/g measured in m-cresol at 25xc2x0 C. Some such polyetherimides include, but are not limited to ULTEM(copyright) 1000 (number average molecular weight (Mn) 21,000; weight average molecular weight (Mw) 54,000; dispersity 2.5), ULTEM(copyright) 1010 (Mn 19,000; Mw 47,000; dispersity 2.5), ULTEM(copyright) 1040 (Mn 12,000; Mw 34,000-35,000; dispersity 2.9), or mixtures comprising at least one of the foregoing polyetherimides.
Poly(sulfone) polymers are derivatives of polysulfides and have more than one, typically more than 10 repeating units of the formula xe2x80x94Arxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. Preferred resins polysulfones are amorphous resins with high resistivity and dielectric strength. Polysulfones have high resistance to thermo oxidative conditions, and hydrolytic stability, making them suitable for appliances, electronic components, aircraft interior parts, and biological and medical devices.
The term xe2x80x9csulfone polymerxe2x80x9d, as used herein, is intended to encompass those sulfone polymers featuring the sulfone group. Such materials are well known and are described in a number of places including, but not limited to: U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,403, U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,946; Modern Plastics Encyclopedia, 1977-78, pp. 108, 110-11 and 112; Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Second Edition, Vol. 16, pp. 272-281 (1968); and Handbook of Plastics and Elastomers, C. A. Harper, ed., McGraw-Hill, Inc., 1975 pp. 1-69 and 1-95 to 96; all of which are incorporated herein by reference. Representative polymers of this type include poly(sulfone), poly(ether sulfone), poly(phenyl sulfone) and the like, as well as mixtures comprising at least one of the foregoing poly(sulfone)s. Commercially available sulfone polymers include those sold under the following trademarks: UDEL, RADEL A, RADEL R (commercially available from BP Amoco) and VICTREX (commercially available from ICI Americas, Inc.).
Suitable poly(arylene ether) polymers are those having low intrinsic viscosities. Poly(arylene ether) polymers are known, comprising a plurality of structural units of the formula (XII): 
wherein for each structural unit, each Q1 is independently halogen, primary or secondary lower alkyl (e.g., alkyl containing up to 7 carbon atoms), phenyl, haloalkyl, aminoalkyl, hydrocarbonoxy, or halohydrocarbonoxy wherein at least two carbon atoms separate the halogen and oxygen atoms; and each Q2 is independently hydrogen, halogen, primary or secondary lower alkyl phenyl, haloalkyl, hydrocarbonoxy or halohydrocarbonoxy as defined for Q1. Preferably, each Q1 is alkyl or phenyl, especially C1-4 alkyl, and each Q2 is hydrogen. Meanwhile, n is less than 50, with less than about 40 preferred, and about 10 to about 25 especially preferred.
Both homopolymer and copolymer poly(arylene ether) resins may be used. The preferred homopolymers are those containing 2,6-dimethylphenylene ether units. Suitable copolymers include random copolymers containing, for example, such units in combination with 2,3,6-trimethyl-1,4-phenylene ether units or copolymers derived from copolymerization of 2,6-dimethylphenol with 2,3,6-trimethylphenol. Also included are poly(arylene ether)-containing moieties prepared by grafting vinyl monomers or polymers such as polystyrenes, as well as coupled poly(arylene ether) in which coupling agents such as low molecular weight polycarbonates, quinones, heterocycles and formals undergo reaction in known manner with the hydroxy groups of two poly(arylene ether) chains to produce a higher molecular weight polymer. Combinations of any of the above may also be used.
The poly(arylene ether) generally has a number average molecular weight of less than 6,000, with about 1,200 to about 4,800 preferred, and about 1,200 to about 3,000 especially preferred, as determined by gel permeation chromatography. Effective improvement in melt flow properties is generally achieved by use of poly(arylene ether) resins wherein the intrinsic viscosity (IV) of the resin is below 0.30 deciliters per gram (dl/g), preferably up to 10 about 0.25 dl/g, more preferably up to about 0.20 dl/g, and most preferably about 0.10 to about 0.15 dl/g (all measured in chloroform at 25xc2x0 C.).
The poly(arylene ether) ether polymers suitable for use in this invention may be prepared by any number of processes known in the art from corresponding phenols or reactive derivatives thereof. Poly(arylene ether) resins are typically prepared by the oxidative coupling of at least one monohydroxy aromatic compound such as 2,6-xylenol or 2,3,6-trimethylphenol. Catalysts systems are generally employed for such coupling and contain at least one heavy metal compound such as copper, manganese, or cobalt compounds, usually in combination with various other materials. Catalyst systems containing a copper compound are usually combinations of cuprous or cupric ions, halide (e.g., chloride, bromide, or iodide) ions and at least one amine such as cuprous chloride-trimethylamine. Catalyst systems which contain manganese compounds are generally alkaline systems in which divalent manganese is combined with such anions as halide, alkoxide or phenoxide. Most often, the manganese is present as a complex with one or more complexing and/or chelating agents such as dialkylamines, alkylenediamines, o-hydroxy aromatic aldehydes, o-hydroxyazo compounds and o-hydroxyaryl oximes. Examples of manganese containing catalysts include manganese chloride-and manganese chloride-sodium methylate. Suitable cobalt type catalyst systems contain cobalt salts and an amine.
Examples of catalyst systems and methods for preparing poly(arylene ether) resins are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,306,874, 3,306,875, 3,914,266 and 4,028,341 (Hay), 3,257,357 and 3,257,358 (Stamatoff), 4,935,472 and 4,806,297 (S. B. Brown et al.) and 4,806,602 (White et al.).
In general, the molecular weight of the poly(arylene ether) resins can be controlled by controlling the reaction time, the reaction temperature and the amount of catalyst. Long reaction times provide a higher average number of repeating units and a higher intrinsic viscosity. At some point, a desired molecular weight (intrinsic viscosity) is obtained and the reaction terminated by conventional means. For example, in the case of reaction systems which make use of a complex metal catalysts, the polymerization reaction may be terminated by adding an acid, e.g., hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid and the like or a base e.g., potassium hydroxide and the like and the product is separated from the catalyst by filtration, precipitation or other suitable means as taught by Hay in U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,875. The ultra low intrinsic viscosity poly(arylene ether) resin may be recovered from the reaction solution used in the synthesis of higher molecular weight resins after the higher molecular weight resins have been separated.
It is preferable to employ ultra low IV poly(arylene ether) resin that is not recovered from a reaction solution by precipitation in a non-solvent. The solids recovered by these techniques are too fine and light, i.e. have an unacceptably low bulk density, to properly feed into processing equipment. It is preferable to employ ultra low LV poly(arylene ether) resin that is recovered from the reaction solution as a solid mass or in the form of an agglomerate having a size of at least 100 xcexcm; preferably of a size greater than 1 mm. Agglomerates can be formed by spray drying the reaction solution. The ultra low IV poly(arylene ether) resin can be recovered as a solid mass in conventional equipment where the solvent is stripped off at elevated temperatures. This can be accomplished in conventional vented extruders, or vacuum/vented extruders, as such described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,410, or film evaporators, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,419,810 and 5,256,250. The reaction solution may be concentrated as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,482 to facilitate the removal of solvent performed by this equipment and minimize the exposure of the ultra low viscosity poly(arylene ether) resin to thermal stress. Forming a solid mass enables the ultra low viscosity poly(arylene ether) to be pelletized to a conventional pellet size of about 3 millimeters (mm) or any desired size. The ultra low LV poly(arylene ether) is preferably of a conventional pellet size so that it can be easily handled in feed hoppers for the equipment used to form the poly(arylene ether) blend with the high Tg amorphous thermoplastic polymer resin, and optionally additives. Preferably, this is accomplished with minimal thermal stress so that the formation of impurities is not a problem, as is taught in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/547,648, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Particularly useful poly(arylene ether) polymers are those which comprise molecules having at least one aminoalkyl-containing end group. The aminoalkyl radical is typically located in an ortho position to the hydroxy group. Products containing such end groups may be obtained by incorporating an appropriate primary or secondary monoamine such as di-n-butylamine or dimethylamine as one of the constituents of the oxidative coupling reaction mixture. Also frequently present are 4-hydroxybiphenyl end groups, typically obtained from reaction mixtures in which a by-product diphenoquinone is present, especially in a copper-halide-secondary or tertiary amine system. A substantial proportion of the polymer molecules, typically constituting as much as about 90 wt % of the polymer, may contain at least one of the aminoalkyl-containing and 4-hydroxybiphenyl end groups.
The high performance, thermoplastic polymer compositions having improved melt flow properties may optionally comprise various other additives known in the art. Exemplary additives include antioxidants, for example organophosphites such as tris(nonyl-phenyl)phosphite, tris(2,4-di-t-butylphenyl)phosphite, bis(2,4-di-t-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite and distearyl pentaerythritol diphosphite; alkylated monophenols, polyphenols and alkylated reaction products of polyphenols with dienes, such as tetrakis{methylene(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate)}methane and octadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate; butylated reaction products of para-cresol and dicyclopentadiene; alkylated hydroquinones; hydroxylated thiodiphenyl ethers; alkylidene-bisphenols; benzyl compounds; esters of beta-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-propionic acid with monohydric or polyhydric alcohols; esters of beta-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl)-propionic acid with monohydric or polyhydric alcohols; esters of thioalkyl or thioaryl compounds, such as, distearylthiopropionate, dilaurylthiopropionate, and ditridecylthiodipropionate; and amides of beta-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-propionic acid.
Additives, i.e. fillers and reinforcing agents, are also known, such as, for example, conductive materials (such as metal flakes, metal particles, metal fibers, metal coated glass flakes, metal coated micas, carbon fibers, metal coated micas, carbon fibers, carbon nanotubes, metal coated fibers, and the like), silicates, titanium dioxide, ceramics, glass in the form of continuous glass fibers, spheres, particles, flaked glass, milled glass, fiber glass (especially chopped fiber glass), and mixtures comprising at least one of the foregoing glasses, carbon black, graphite, calcium carbonate, talc, and mica, and mixtures comprising at least one of the foregoing fillers and reinforcing agents. Other additives include mold release agents, compatibilizers, UV absorbers, anti-drip agents, stabilizers such as light stabilizers and others, lubricants, plasticizers, pigments, dyes, colorants, anti-static agents, blowing agents, flame retardants, impact modifiers, crystallization nucleators, and the like, as well as mixtures comprising at least one of the foregoing additives.
In the present high performance, thermoplastic polymer compositions, the high Tg amorphous thermoplastic resin component may be present in an amount of about 40 wt % to about 99.9 weight percent (wt %) of the total composition, with about 50 wt % to about 99 wt % preferred, and about 70 wt % to about 95 wt % especially preferred, with the remainder comprising a quantity of the low intrinsic viscosity poly(arylene ether). The effective quantity of low intrinsic viscosity poly(arylene ether) will vary depending on the properties of the high Tg thermoplastic resin component and any additional components (if present), and is readily determined by one of ordinary skill in the art. Such quantities will generally be in up to about 50 wt % based on the total composition, with about 0.1 to about 50 wt % preferred, about 1 to about 40 wt % more preferred, with about 5 wt % to about 30 wt % especially preferred. The thermoplastic polymer composition can further comprise about 0.1 wt % to about 50 wt % additives (e.g., fillers, reinforcing agents, etc.), with about 5 wt % to about 40 wt % preferred, and about 15 wt % to about 30 wt % especially preferred.
The preparation of the high performance, thermoplastic polymer compositions is normally achieved by merely blending the components under conditions suitable for the formation of an intimate blend. Such conditions may include solution blending or melt mixing in single or twin screw type extruders, mixing bowl, roll, kneader, or similar mixing devices that can apply a shear to the components. Twin screw extruders are often preferred due to their more intensive mixing capability over single screw extruders. It is often advantageous to apply a vacuum to the blend through at least one vent port in the extruder to remove volatile components in the composition.
Meanwhile, the blend is preferably sufficiently heated such that the components are in the molten phase, thereby enabling intimate mixing. Typically, temperatures up to about 350xc2x0 C. can be employed, with about 250xc2x0 C. to about 350xc2x0 C. preferred.
The blended, high performance, thermoplastic polymer compositions can be molded into useful articles, such as, for example, heat resistant containers, by a variety of means such as, for example, injection molding, compression molding, thermoforming, and blow molding, among others conventionally known in the art. All patents cited are incorporated herein by reference.
The invention will be further described by the following examples, which are meant to be illustrative, not limiting.